The Chaos of Being Together
by bballgirl22
Summary: Disregard title. Kendall and Mikayla have their first child. What happens? For Mikayla the Great. PLease R&R. Kendall/OC


**The Chaos of Being Together**

**A/N: Alright readers. This is a request from Mikii Lynn (previously Mikayla the Great). Here's her request:**

_**Mikayla and Kendall's first child. Mikayla (21) and Kendall (22) have been married since they were 18 and 19. Mikayla is the shy quiet type. She loves books, fairytales and her converse shoes. Kendall loves Vans shoes, Music and playing Guitar. They met at the Palm Woods. She was in a band called Fallen Star with Demi and Selena Torres. Her sister, Macy Brady was the rebel of the family, and Mikayla hasn't seen her in years. When the babies are born, they all come together again.**_

**I won't tell you any more because it might ruin the ending. **

**Pairing: Kendall/OC-Mikayla**

**Rating: T because I decided not to do the…M rated scene.**

Mikayla Knight turned off the water in the kitchen sink just as the front door closed. She tossed her purple and gold highlighted brown hair over her shoulder and turned around just as her husband entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Miki," Kendall smiled at her, meeting her hazel eyes with his own green ones.

"Hi, Kendall. How was Gustavo today? He didn't kill you guys, did he?" Mikayla asked with a giggle. Kendall was a year older than her at her twenty-two. They had gotten married when they were eighteen and nineteen. They had met at the Palm Woods where Mikayla had been in a band called Fallen Star with Selena and Demi Torres.

"He was…calmer than usual," Kendall said hesitantly. "He only yelled at us about five hundred times," he joked. Mikayla smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said once he let go of Mikayla. It was Logan.

"Kendall…gah…Camille…me…pregnant…help!" Logan stuttered into the phone.

"Um, okay. How about you come over at eight to talk?" Kendall asked into the phone. He took it as a yes when Logan hung up. He set his phone on the counter and turned to see Mikayla looking at him curiously.

"Well, Camille is pregnant," Kendall explained to her.

"Really? That's great!" Mikayla exclaimed as he turned away to look in the refrigerator.

When Kendall turned back around, he noticed a far off look in Mikayla's eyes as she looked into space. He walked in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance-like state.

"Are you ready?" he whispered as he caught her hands in his. Mikayla nodded a second before he attacked her lips with his. She felt him lift her off the ground and carry her down the hall into their bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him.

The next morning after Kendall had left for work, Mikayla had taken a pregnancy test.

She set on the bathroom counter and waited for Kendall to arrive home.

As the minutes ticked by, she grew more and more nervous. How would she tell him? How would he react? What- Her thoughts were cut short by the door opening.

"Hey, Mikayla!" Kendall called as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, hi Kendall," Mikayla replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, picking up on it right away. Mikayla closed her eyes and muttered 'dang it' under her breath before turning to him with a small smile.

"Kendall, I'm…I'm pregnant," she said. He was silent and she searched his eyes for any sign of emotion, but they were blank. He finally spoke.

"Mikayla, that's great!" Kendall exclaimed. She smiled up at him before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Over the next nine months, a lot happened. Mikayla found out that she was having twins but refused to know the gender.

Camille had gone into labor and brought Melissa Jasmine Mitchell into the world a few days ago.

Carlos and Stephanie had gotten married and James and Rachel had gotten engaged.

Kendall also noticed how mope-y Mikayla had seemed after six months and talked to her about it.

It turned out that Mikayla's sister, Macy Brady was the rebel of the family. Kendall didn't remember seeing her at the wedding and it turned out she wasn't there. Mikayla hadn't seen Macy for years. She missed her so much now and it was started to show because of her moodiness. Mikayla also found out that her parents, who now live din Colorado in Mikayla's home town, couldn't afford to fly out to see her.

This gave Kendall an idea. It was a surprise and took him many phone calls to organize.

Finally, the day came and Mikayla went into labor.

In the waiting room, Carlos, Stephanie, Logan, Camille, little Melissa, James, and Rachel were seated, along with Mikayla's surprise. Kendall had prepared himself for the tears that would be shed when all of this was over.

"Miki, are you alright?" Kendall asked after a few hours when she squeezed his hand extra tight as she lay in the hospital bed.

Mikayla nodded and managed to whisper, "They're coming." A minute later, Kendall was pushed aside as the doctor and nurses swarmed around his wife.

Kendall paced worriedly from wall to wall as he waited.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard the sound of crying. Then, the sound was multiplied. A smile crossed Kendall's face as the nurses parted and he saw to bundles wrapped in blanket with Mikayla in the bed.

Kendall sat next to her, holding her hand. He smiled in surprise as she held out the little girl to him.

A second later, there was chaos outside the door before it burst open. First, Logan and Camille, holding Melissa, came in, followed by James, Rachel, Carlos, and Stephanie.

Then, a scream of happiness erupted from Mikayla as her parents and nearly lost sister entered the room.

A chorus of awes sounded as everyone looked at the new-born twins.

"Mom, dad, you're here! But how?" Mikayla asked.

"Ask Kendall," Mrs. Brady told her daughter with a smile.

"He organized all of this," Mr. Brady added. Mikayla looked over at Kendall, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Thank you," she whispered to him before turning back to her family.

Suddenly, Macy came out of the mix and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hi sis," she said, a smile playing at her lips. "Long time, no see."

"Macy! I missed you so much!" Mikayla exclaimed while gently rocking her son.

"I couldn't miss this, now could I?" Macy replied with a quiet laugh.

"Well, everyone," Kendall said, getting the room's attention.

"We'd like you to meet Matthew Boyd," Mikayla said, looking down at the boy in her arms.

"And Sophie Lynn," she continued, motioning to the little girl in Kendall's arms.

"They're beautiful, sweetie," Kendall smiled.

The room erupted into quiet applause as husband and wife kissed.

**A/N: Hey readers! I hope you liked it Mikayla! I don't think it came out well, but I hope you liked it. I decided to make it a one-shot. Please review!**


End file.
